


That Applies

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Megan encourages Colson to get the girl.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/You
Kudos: 15





	That Applies

The rooftop was bustling with activity as everyone packed away the filming equipment. As Y/N folded up one of the many shirts that had been brought, she startled at a touch on her shoulder.   
“Sorry,” Colson laughed, throwing the pile of clothes she was working on into the bag he had brought them in. Seeing her look, he rolls his eyes. “This is much easier. Besides as soon as they get to the house they would just be dumped out and not folded again.”   
“For liking clothes so much, you really don’t care about them.”   
“That’s not true!” He protests.   
“Say that to the giant pile of clothes on your floor.” She teases, bumping her hip into his. 

Throwing the shirt she had been folding into the bag, she looks around at the crew that had been assembled for the music video. “How are you feeling about this one?”   
“Pretty good. I mean, Megan is just fucking fantastic and I couldn’t think of anyone better for this, you know?”   
She nods, “The song is amazing. I know fans are going to love this one.”   
“They better. They’ve only been begging for this since December.”   
“You mean for years.” She laughs, going to say something else when Megan approaches them. 

“Hey, I’m taking off and just wanted to say bye.”   
“Really, we were planning a little wrap party slash dinner at the house. We would all love it if you came.” Colson says.  
She considers for a few seconds before nodding, “Sure. Sounds fun.”   
“You’ll love it, just don’t let him make you a drink.” Y/N gestures to Colson, making Megan laugh while he makes a noise of protest. She glances around and seeing that everything is packed up and ready to go, she sighs. “Well, it was nice meeting you but alas I have to get home. I’ve got work in the morning.”   
“You’re not coming to the party?”   
She shakes her head, “I was barely able to come to the shoot, I’m overbooked. But, I’ll come over for lunch in a few days, okay?” She squeezes his hand that had reached out and grabbed her when she had taken a step away from him.   
It’s clear that he isn’t happy about it, but he nods, letting her go only to pull her into a hug. “Text me when you get home?”   
“Always do.” And before anyone can try and stop her, she disappears into the house to leave. 

Megan glances at her friend and is surprised to see that his eyes are locked on where Y/N had just disappeared. “I have no idea how she doesn’t know that you have feelings for her.”   
“What?”   
She rolls her eyes, “Really? It’s a little obvious.”   
He shrugs, “Usually we can’t see the things we want to see.”   
“You realize that means that she has feelings for you and doesn’t think that you have feelings for her, right?”   
“I know.”   
She slaps him on the arm, “Then what are you doing? Ask her out.”   
“But, I’ve got dinner.” He makes a gesture, that she doesn’t bother trying to find out what it means.   
“You can miss one dinner, even though it’s your own. Go, ask her out.” She laughs, when suddenly there’s a pair of lips on her cheek and an arm squeezing her tight.   
“Thanks, Megan.”   
“Don’t thank me. Go get the girl.”


End file.
